


Про уши и степень взрослости

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf-ears, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meludir is the beauty named on tumblr, pure fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флафф и милота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про уши и степень взрослости

**Author's Note:**

> Лихолесье у меня в голове свое, больше близкое к книжному, как мне кажется. И хронология книжная, т. е. тьма из Дол Гулдура появилась ок. 1000 года ТЭ.
> 
> Флафф и милота. Еще больше милоты!

— То есть ты уйдешь на границу как раз на праздник Зимнего солнцестояния?

Мелудир так отчаянно вглядывался Ферену в глаза, желая увидеть там «нет», что Ферен даже не смог ответить, просто кивнул — и отвел взгляд.

— Так нечестно…

 

С этим Ферен был согласен. Нечестно. Тем более что Ферен вообще не входил в число эльфов, которые несли службу на границе, он должен был оставаться во дворце… Но у Тауриэль сейчас был очередной заскок и здравый смысл обходил ее по широкой дуге. Не идти же к королю с такой, в сущности, мелочью…

 

— Так нечестно, Ферен. Я пойду с тобой.

— Что? — Ферен вырвался из невеселых мыслей и уставился на молодого эльфа.

— Я пойду с тобой. Если ты не можешь остаться на праздник здесь, я пойду с тобой на границу. В конце концов, я уже стреляю достаточно хорошо, чтобы меня можно было считать дополнительным защитником, а не обузой.

 

Мелудир расправил плечи и поднял подбородок. Ферен никогда раньше не видел его таким решительным. И уже открыв рот, он понял, что возразить-то нечего. Мелудир действительно стал умелым лучником и не нуждался в чьей-либо опеке, просто Ферен так привык его опекать…

 

— Да, — наконец выдавил Ферен, — я все никак не привыкну, что ты совсем вырос.

— И меня можно растлять? — Мелудир лукаво приподнял бровь, и Ферен почувствовал, как начали краснеть уши.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал он, пытаясь усилием воли вернуть ушам нормальный цвет.

— Да неужели? — Мелудир приподнял вторую бровь, а потом вдруг тепло улыбнулся: — Я уже давно взрослый, глупый ты, — шагнул к Ферену и прижался губами к его губам.

 

Отвечая на поцелуй, Ферен подумал, что цвет ушей — это, в принципе, не очень-то важно…

 

_29.12.2014_


End file.
